1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automotive vehicles and more particularly to a sun visor for the rear side window thereof.
2 State of the Prior Art
Although many prior art patents relate to sun visors for automotive vehicles only a few relate to inhibiting sun from shining into the side of vehicles into the rear seat thereof. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,282,623 and 4,468,062 are representative of these patents by fall short of contemplating the present structure. Neither of these patents disclose or suggest association for support from the conventional coat hanger hook provided in present day vehicles.